1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a data processing system located within a vehicle. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for presenting traffic information to a driver in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of computers has become more and more pervasive in society. This pervasiveness includes the integration of personal computers into vehicles. The utilization of computer technology is employed to provide users or drivers with a familiar environment. In this manner, a user""s ability to easily use computing resources in an automobile is provided. In addition, it is envisioned that car buyers would be able to use most of the same software elements in an automobile that are used at home or in the office. Further, an automobile owner could completely customize driver information displays to create an optimal environment for the driver""s needs. Various platforms have been developed and are being developed for use in automobiles. Many platforms provide the computing strength of a personal computer platform with widely recognized as well as emerging technologies. Widely accepted technologies that may be implemented within an automobile include, cellular/global system for mobile communications (GSM), global positioning system (GPS), and radio data broadcast (RDB). These devices allow a driver to navigate, receive real-time traffic information and weather forecasts, access databases of personalized information, and place and receive telephone calls, as well as send and receive email and faxes from an automobile. Emerging technologies that are being integrated into computing platforms for automobiles include the universal serial bus (USB) and the digital video disk (DVD).
Another key feature for adapting computer technologies for use in an automobile is a voice recognition interface (VUI) for the driver along with a more conventional graphical user interface (GUI) for passengers. Voice recognition technology is already well developed in multi-media desktop personal computers. For example, VoiceType family products available from International Business Machines Corporation may be also used in the automobile. Voice recognition technology would allow drivers to easily control and interact with onboard computers and telephone applications, including productivity software, internet browsers, and other applications while allowing the driver to keep their hands on the wheel and their eyes on the road. Such productivity is especially important when some surveys show that up to twelve percent of a person""s waking life is spent in an automobile.
With all of this emerging technology, however, a problem still exits with seeing obscured traffic signals, such as traffic lights or stop signs. Traffic signals may occur in all kinds of locations and are not always located where they may be expected. Sometimes the traffic signals may be obscured by tree branches or weather conditions, such as fog or heavy rain. Other times, the traffic signal may be located some distance around a curve. In these situations, the presently available navigation systems normally do not include details such as traffic signals and the state of the traffic signals. In addition, the maps provided would be hard to update to identify each new traffic signal and changes in traffic signal locations and types. For example, stop signs at a four way stop sometimes are replaced with a signal light depending on the amount of traffic and the plan for the particular intersection. It would be useful to know what type of traffic signal is present prior to being able to see the traffic signal visually. This is especially useful when light or weather conditions limit visibility. For example, it would be useful to know where a traffic light is located and the state of a traffic light in foggy weather as one approaches such a traffic signal.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for identifying traffic signals and presenting them to a driver in a vehicle.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for acquiring a traffic signal for presentation in a vehicular mounted display. A receiver is located on the vehicle for receiving a traffic message from a traffic signal proximate to a vehicle. The vehicle includes a location and direction determining means for determining a location and direction of the vehicle. A decoding means is present for decoding the traffic message. A selection means is used for determining an appropriate traffic signal display for the vehicular mounted display according to the location and direction of the vehicle relative to the traffic signal. The traffic signal display is displayed on a display in the vehicle.